


this evening can be a holy night

by niallszayn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Coming Out, M/M, yeah just what i came up with quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallszayn/pseuds/niallszayn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall and zayn are at a christmas party, and mistletoe gets in their way</p>
            </blockquote>





	this evening can be a holy night

**Author's Note:**

> title is from michael bublés cold december night  
> this is just a quick oneshot i came up with :)  
> hope you enjoy! x

 

 

this evening can be a holy night

Zayn  doesn't particularly like the kind of party they are headed to, the ones more or less famous people throw, the not private at all ones, the ones where he has absolutely no chance to be with Niall all evening.

Zayn  also hates arriving at parties separately, but they have little choice about that matter. So he ends up coming with Liam, while Niall and Louis show up together, Harry arriving alone.

Walking past all the men with their flashing cameras and the screaming girls,  Zayn  thinks how much he'd prefer spending the evening with Niall alone, cuddling on the couch, wearing the stupid Christmas jumpers Niall loves so much (and looks absolutely adorable in) and sneaking kisses now and then.

They are late -  Zayn  made sure they would - so it’s already pretty crowded. There are people everywhere, some even dressed up as Santa or some sort of elf, and the room is decorated with tinsel, mistletoe and red and green everywhere.

Still, the first thing Zayn scans the room for is a familiar head of dirty blond hair, turning brown at the roots. He finds it soon enough, bent down to a very pretty girl he’s all too familiar with.

Barbara  Palvin  is a lovely, sweet girl and Zayn would've liked her a lot, if it hadn't been for all the rumours that have surrounded her and Niall over the past few weeks.

Zayn  knows that Niall is supposed to leave relationship rumours out there for a while now and then, but he also knows how great the two of them get along, he has seen how they just  work .

It isn't like he doesn't trust Niall or like he has any right to complain about reading about Niall being with someone else, but he still doesn’t exactly appreciate watching them being cute together.

"I'm  gonna  go over there" he says turning to Liam, pointing his thumb in the rough direction of his boyfriend.

“Zayn , no” Liam says, grabbing his arm. “The whole point of arriving separately is so that you won’t be photographed too much together.”

“No offense, Li, but management can kiss my ass.”

Liam sighs. “Yeah, okay. Tell him ‘hi’ from me.”

Zayn  makes his way through the crowd, nodding in greeting to some people, even forcing a smile sometimes, but it isn’t until Niall looks up and catches his eye, that he really smiles for the first time that evening. 

Niall’s face positively lights up when Zayn approaches him and Barbara, and Zayn thinks it’s the most beautiful sight in the world. “Z!” he exclaims, fleetingly touching Zayn’s arm in greeting. “I started to think you weren’t  gonna  make it.”

Zayn leans down to Barbara, kissing her cheek, before replying with a cheeky grin: “Wouldn’t miss my chance of spending an evening with you, now, would I?”

Niall laughs. “The things you do…I appreciate the sacrifices you make.”

“You better.”

“You’re so cute” Barbara chimes in. “I really don’t understand why anyone would try to keep your relationship a secret.” 

Niall has told Barbara about him and Zayn so she’d understand why he doesn’t actively work against the rumours of them being an item but still wouldn’t actually want to date her.  Zayn likes telling people about who he really loves, because he thinks the more people know, the harder it’ll be to keep hidden. And he really doesn’t want to keep his and Niall’s love a secret.

“Obviously being in a globally successful boy band means you can’t be gay” Niall says, and his voice sounds as bitter as it can for a happy-go-lucky like him.  Zayn links their pinkies between them, trying to comfort his boyfriend as inconspicuously as possible.

“It’s really sad that money is more important than love” Barbara says. “I hope you find a way to convince your management.”

“Thank you, Barbara”  Zayn says, suddenly liking her a lot more.

"Sure thing" she smiles. "Well, I'm  gonna  leave you two to each other now, there's someone I want to talk to over there." She waves at them and turns away.

"You alright, love?"  Zayn  asks. He usually tries to avoid pet names in public, but there are situations where it just couldn't be helped.

"Yeh, fine, don't worry Zayn. Where've you left Liam?"

"Oh, somewhere over there. He says hi. What about Lou?"

"I'm not sure to be honest. But it's Louis and this is a party, he'll be fine" Niall grins.

"True.  Wanna  have a drink?"

-

They end up drinking more than they had intended, trying the eggnog and different kinds of punch there are.

Zayn also makes sure Niall never strays too far from him, staying close throughout the whole evening. They're going to hear their fair share of complaints about too many pictures of them only feet apart in the morning, but Zayn doesn't really care. Christmas is coming up and he’s in love with Niall.

"Man I love Christmas parties" Niall says when they reunite in a corner of the room after having talked to different people for a while. "It's the only holiday where it's socially acceptable to get absolutely wasted and literally everyone is doing it."

He sways a little and Zayn steadies him with a hand on his waist. "How much have you had, babe?"

“Dunno” Niall mumbles, stepping closer to Zayn and affectionately nuzzling his neck.  Zayn thinks he should probably make him stop, but he’s feeling the light buzz of the alcohol and Niall in his arms feel too good and right to pull away.  Everyone knows they’re quite an affectionate group of boys, so even if someone were to take a picture, it wouldn’t be too unusual.

So he wraps his other arm around Niall and starts swaying them slowly to the Christmas song that’s playing.

“This is nice” Niall whispers into his neck. “I wish we could do this wherever we want.”

Zayn kisses his temple lightly. “Me too.”

He really likes holding Niall like this, it feels just like it did when he used to be the smaller one, when  Zayn  could kiss the top of his head if he stretched a little.

“I’m not really drunk” Niall admits quietly a few minutes later. “I just wanted an excuse to cuddle with you.”

Zayn  chuckles. “I don’t mind that at all. I’m not drunk either, although I gotta say that I do feel the alcohol.”

“That’s because all those Christmas drinks are poison” Niall laughs.

“Are we slow dancing to  _Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas_?”  Zayn asks suddenly.

Niall lifts his head up from Zayn’s shoulder and cocks it to the side, listening to the music and pretending to think. “Why yes, I think we are.”

“What a very platonic thing to do”  Zayn jokes and tightens his grip on Niall’s waist anyway.

“ _Through the years, we all will be together, if the fates allow _ ” Niall sings softly, pressing even closer to Zayn who smiles at him a bit sadly.

“We will be, I promise” he whispers and there’s nothing he wants to do more than kiss Niall in this moment. His fingers curl on Niall’s waist and Niall looks into his eyes, his gaze open and wide.

Zayn  watches as those eyes leave his and wander further up, widening even more when he’s looking at the ceiling above them.

“Look up” Niall breathes, and Zayn follows his gaze. There’s mistletoe hanging right above them.

Their eyes connect again. “Ni…”  Zayn says weakly.

Niall licks his lips and Zayn can’t help but admire how pink and wet and downright kissable they look. He has trouble tearing his gaze away and Niall notices of course, smirking.

And Zayn can’t help it. It’s not really his fault; it’s the music, the alcohol, the dancing, the soft lights, the mistletoe, the tradition, and Niall, always Niall.

He catches Niall’s bottom lip between his, pressing a soft kiss there, and immediately Niall is kissing him back, winding his arms around Zayn’s neck and pressing closer still, deepening the kiss.

Zayn knows they should stop, this is already further than any harmless kiss under a mistletoe should go, but he doesn’t. Niall is kissing him, and it’s everything that’s right and good in this world.

Niall pulls on his bottom lip with his teeth, making Zayn emit a low moan.  Zayn can feel Niall’s smirk on his lips when he goes back to kissing him and he grinds his hips forward a bit, making Niall moan this time. Payback.

A loud gasp drags them back to reality, the two boys pulling away from each other in shock.

At least 50 people are staring  at  them,  more or less shocked. Zayn can feel his face heating up, and glancing over at Niall, he sees his boyfriend blushing furiously.

Someone coughs awkwardly and Zayn really doesn't know what todo.

"That was not the first time you've done this" someone says, and Zayn thinks _fuck it_.

"No" he says and grabs Niall's hand. "Niall and I are in love witheach other, and we've been for quite a while."

Niall squeezes his hand and smiles so widely his face looks as if it's about to split.

"But aren't you engaged?" someone else yells. 

Zayn shakes his head. "Not really, no. Our management just thought it'd be good publicity for one side and a good cover for the other."

Some people nod understandingly, most seem pretty scandalized. They're talking amongst each other or on their phones, some typing away furiously.

"Did you plan on doing this?" The question comes from someone nearby, making it possible for them to hear it over the noise.

"No" Niall says, "not exactly. I guess it's too late toask you to keep it a secret?" He looks around at all the people withphones and cameras.

"I don't want to keep it secret anymore, Ni" Zayn says, talking only to Niall but loud enough for the people aroundthem to hear. "I  want to tell the world about my love for you,  about how  happy you make me."

Niall's eyes are big and oh so blue again and he leans forward, kissing Zayn lightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, baby ."

People "aww"around them and suddenly their bandmates are there, crowding around them and hugging them. 

"I keep getting texts and calls telling me to make you stop" Liam says, "but to be honest with you, I really don't feel like stopping anything here. This feels like the best Christmas  present ever."

"I'm so happy for you" Harry says, ruffling Niall's hair and squeezing Zayn's arm.

"Finally the world gets to vomit at your cuteness too" Louis squeals,  and Zayn nearly laughs at his best friend's excitement. 

They're going to  have  to answer many questions and solve just as many problems tomorrow, facing the world is going to be one of the toughest things they've ever had to do. 

But right now, he's holding Niall's hand in public, he can kiss him if he feels like it, and it's the only thing he's ever wished for.

_ Merry Christmas. _


End file.
